


The Mayor of Ice Town

by perpetualjoy (optijoy)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen, Young Ben, just impeached ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optijoy/pseuds/perpetualjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Benji Wyatt finds alcohol and gets a bit tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mayor of Ice Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a friend on tumblr.

Benjamin Wyatt sits cross-legged on the roof, a bottle of Heineken at his side. He holds onto the neck of the bottle, feeling the cold sweat under his palms. Benjamin Wyatt has never done anything wrong in his life.

Until Ice Town. 

He considers himself well on his way to being a Supreme Failure, so he may as well seal the deal with a bottle of Heineken while sitting under a waning crescent moon. How poetic.

He uncaps the bottle and takes a swig. His first impulse is to spit the burning liquid out, but he tries to force it down, which results in his choking on the alcohol. Which causes burning in both his throat and his nose—he swears that some of the alcohol makes its way into his ears.

At least, he muses, he’ll have clean ears tonight.

Beer, he decides, is vile. He sits with his forearms draped over his knees, which are bent in front of him. He looks at the bottle thoughtfully, then takes another sip. A smaller one.

Then another. And another. The beer starts to go down easier. Maybe it’s because his thoughts are starting to lose coherence, and the stars he can see in the sky are starting to swim brilliantly across his vision.

The bottle is empty, and he throws it to the side. It rattles down the slope of the roof, threatening to roll off. The thought crosses the recently impeached boy mayor’s mind that, perhaps, it might be dangerous if the bottle fell off the roof and onto some unsuspecting person. Or a cat.

He feels slightly more sympathetic towards the hypothetical cat than the hypothetical human. After all, it was humans who 1) impeached him and 2) voted him into office in the first place for no other reason than they expected him to fail.

What a bunch of jerks.

I’m better than them, he thinks. Yeah. His incoherent thoughts snap together into one clear, distinct thought. He climbs to his feet and surveys the suburbia he calls home. He looks over the rooftops that used to be under his jurisdiction. 

He raises his arms and shouts, “Screw all of you! I’m better than Ice Town! I’m not going to be a failure forever!”

“No one said you would.”

Ben looks down to his mother in her pajama pants and a down coat. “I hate this place as much as it hates me. Fuck you, town!”

“Benjamin Wyatt! Have you been drinking?”

He hesitates. “No…”

“Benjamin…”

“Yes. But who cares about a failure drinking?”

“Well, you’re free to eff this town when you’re done being grounded. Which, at this rate, is not until you get married. Get back inside, mister.”

Ben collapses back onto the roof. Even with the impending lengthening of the grounding his parents gave him for running the town into financial ruins, he felt free for the first time in weeks.

He is Benjamin Wyatt. And he won’t be a failure forever.


End file.
